Playing House
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Just a series of One-shots of Kagome pairing with someone from the Asahina Household.
1. Drinks

**Inuyasha crossover Brothers Conflict**

 **Drinks**

"You're so cute Kagome-chan," Hikaru Asahina says as he leaned his head against the side of her shoulder as he looked up at her secretly from beneath hooded eyes that was further hidden by his long lush lashes.

"Have you drink a little too much Asakawa-sensei," Kagome asked with a frown as she looked down at the other author who was leaning his head on her shoulder in rest.

Hikaru did not reply resting his head on her shoulder with a silent smile upon his face. Rubbing the side of his cheek against her shoulder like that of an affectionate cat, Kagome could not help but to let out a little chuckle at his behavior.

"Perhaps it's time that we should leave," Kagome said

"It's so cute how you two are so close to one another," one of the person that is in their party came over to pour them more refill of beer as Kagome offer her a helpless smile whilst Hikaru could not help the smile that is spreading across of his face.

"Isn't it," Hikaru purred in a coquettish tone to his voice as he opened an eye to look at the person that had come over sit nearer to Kagome's side as she stretch her head out a little to look between the two of them with a pleasant calming smile.

This was perhaps something that does not happen often, to have a group of artist to come together for an after party or a sit down meal together, usually most would just leave after individually and not linger about to mingle like most.

Hikaru Asahina was going to do just about the same, but after hearing that Kagome had agreed to going, he too accepted the invite and stuck close to her as possible. From the first time that they met, she only seen him as a female and not once dressed as a male, whenever someone would try to point out that fact, he would often have them distracted or be pulled away, not giving them the chance to tell Kagome anything.

Someone must have noticed it as well and subsequently no one dared to say anything about it and instead kept a bit of distance from him whenever he is with Kagome, and whenever it is Kagome that invited them, they would still ever so politely keep a distance, only when Hikaru is not there do they dare to behave more openly like old friends.

"Let's go back, you seem drunk already," Kagome slurred a little after they have lingered for quite a while and drank along with Hikaru.

"Mnnnh…'kayyy!" Hikaru said throwing his arms around of Kagome hugging her closely against him, a coy look in the depth of his eyes shining, but was hidden beneath his acting skill as he leaned against Kagome somewhat heavily not allowing her to move easily.

"Asakawa-sensei, do you remember where you stay?" Kagome asked as she helped him out of the shop, trying to flag for a taxi with a single hand as she supported him with the other.

"Kagome-chan~ Let's go drink a little more," he slurred purposefully, letting his body sway in weight as he dragged her off in another direction.

"Asakawa-sensei! Let's go back okay?" she called out with some difficulty as she tried to pacify a drunken him.

She called out again but he did not seem to hear her as he dragged her along with him to the next drinking spot, ordering up immediately quite a number of drinks that he immediately took to drinking, and forced Kagome to join him. Unable to push him away, Kagome helplessly drank it up as well.

Getting her tipsy drunk is just part of his plan as they both ended up in a laughing mess. Kagome soon joined in his ranks and forgot cleanly about going back, even to the point of ranting all the way to Haruka under the influence of alcohol about a certain someone and his fickle heart.

Though unhappy about the way that she would continuously rant about the unknown male but he could tell straight away that she is referring to the person that she had portrayed in her books. Though it made him frown on how she is so open as to create it into a book and start selling it. Though he felt annoyed that her mind is still on someone else that is a past.

The two stumbled their way back to Hikaru's apartment and stumble into a puddle of mess on the floor, laughing almost crazily at the silliest and most not funny of things even. Orange and black hair mixed up together as Hikaru pulled them close to one another, hugging her as he chuckle into her ears. Though tipsy, it is a good thing that he is able to still somewhat keep a conscious mind enough to get them back safely to his house.

Hikaru nuzzled her neck, causing Kagome to giggle at the sensation as she tilted her head back as she weakly pushes him away.

 _'It tickles,'_ she wanted to say, but instead a stream of giggle escaped from her lips as she moved her head to the side, but it only gave him better access to her sensitive neck.

"Asa…ahhn…kawa…sen-sei," she called out weakly, her mind hazy as it swam round and round not knowing what to settle on, but instead amplify her sensitivity and sensuality as she writhed under him.

Hikaru chuckle, no longer did it held any femininity but it is now distinctive that of a male's, and it was further proven when he finally spoke to her in an unusually low and husky voice with a teasing smile upon his lips as he parted his mouth to continue showering attention to her most sensitive of areas, and distracted her mind from thinking too much or coming back to it's senses.

When Kagome renewed her struggle in stopping him no matter how weak it is, Hikaru did not let her go until he recaptured her lips again and got a long satisfying deep kiss that he wanted from her. And only when she was already deeply into the kiss did he let her go as though taunting her, causing a soft whine to escape from her throat as she looked at him through hazy dazed eyes with a pretty tint to her face and a well kissed lips.

"You're a guy," she pointed out the obvious almost rather dumbly, her words still slurring as she closed her eyes to try stopping her head from spinning.

"I've always been one," he replied her, pulling her even closer into his embrace as he let half her body to lay on him, a deep chuckle coming from his chest reverberating like that of a purring cat.

Kagome with her hazy and drunken mind, dumbly nodded her head as she listened to his heart beat and not once bringing up her usual amount of self defense against anyone and slowly rested her eyes as it grew heavy until it closes fully. It was really a miracle how she did not lash out at him, or even do anything to him after he had let her go, instead she still so trustingly slept silently on him.

The alcohol had long since left him, and also he had never since drank that much in the first place, always mixing it up with juice or water to dilute the alcohol so that no one will ever know. Drinking just enough now and then to keep that drunk like tint upon his face and continued acting all the way.

Seeing her now in sleep, Hikaru chuckle as he maneuvered her easily and stood up with her in his arms as he carried her into his bed room where they spent the night sleeping together only.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
Just wanting to do a series of oneshot with this crossover, so stay tune for other pairings.


	2. Playing House

**Inuyasha crossover Brothers Conflict**

 **Playing House**

Recently Asahina Ukyo had taken up a rather troublesome case that requires him to handle at the moment and this brought to the case as to why Kagome is now housing with the Asahina family in one of their guest room.

Originally Kagome was one to not want to stay with them, but because of certain circumstances, she was not really given much of a choice and ended up staying with them until the court case is finally over and done with and filled up once the sentence has been given.

"Thank you for the breakfast onii-chan," Ema smilingly said to her oldest brother as she sat by the table.

With a polite smile upon his face and a somewhat apologetic smile, "I'm not the one who prepared breakfast this morning," Ukyo told his only sister looking at her with much affection and unspoken fondness as he prepared a cup of coffee for himself.

Everything had been prepared and placed on the living room this morning when he awoke up early as usual, something that he had been surprised about at first, but since this had been going on for quite a while, it did make him wonder if it had been Ema, but found out later that it had all been Kagome.

Even dinner, they would usually come back to find meals prepared for those who would need it, as well as. And what surprises him was how she had made little changes like making bento for each of the family members in the morning, and placing it on the kitchen ledge, labeling each nicely wrapped bento boxes with their name on a slip of paper.

Sometimes even when they come back in the early afternoon, tea time snack will be there, but as always not many see Kagome about. And according to Ukyo, even he does not know, but she would constantly message him to let him know that she is safe so far, or to ask about his opinion on what to cook that day. Usually he would be the one to do the cooking and taking care of his various siblings, but since her appearance, it felt like he really did not have much need to do those, instead it was Kagome that took over it all with much ease.

They had tried to tell her that it was not really necessary for her to do so, but she kept insisted saying that she did not want to trouble them any further than needed, and that included getting in their way, which is the few reasons as to why she hardly make an appearance or let her presence known. Though the little things that she did was already enough, even for Ema who does not have another female companion in the building felt sometimes more at ease when there is someone else helping her to take care of her personal needs and hygiene at times whenever she forgets about it.

"Have anyone of you seen Kagome?" Ukyo asked of his brothers one of the evenings after having cleaned up after dinner.

He frowned at their answers and had tried calling her phone a few times, except that it was always sent to voicemail, which had him worrying even more that something even worse could have happened.

Just as he was about to make another call, he heard the buzzer intercom ringing loudly like a shrilling alarm as he walked to in an unrushed manner, not wanting to show his anxiousness as she looked at the screen and frown at the image that he sees.

"Is this the Asahina residence in which Asahina Ukyo stays?" a male dressed smartly in a stylish suit asked as he looked into the camera.

"This is he speaking, you are?"

"Gitsune Shippo, I'm here to collect the items belonging to Higurashi Kagome," he replied and stated the reason for his appearance.

Ukyo frown at the image of the male indeed he is someone familiar, however he could not really put his finger on who he is exactly until the other told him of his name.

"Please wait for a moment," Ukyo said as he rushed to grab his coat and wore it whilst on the way down to pick up Shippo, this is also to prevent him from entering the premises without permission and doing things that he did not want.

"Kagome!" Ukyo called out in surprise, seeing her standing by Shippo side looking relaxed like when she spent time with his family.

"I hope that I've not cause much of a problem to you for not messaging you today," Kagome smiled apologetically at Ukyo.

"No problem at all, please come in and talk," he said, glancing to the other and saw a black car parked outside of their building.

Whilst Kagome went to her room to arranging her things, she gave the time to Shippo to explain to Ukyo of the current situation before judging the time and making her way back down to the living room where she sat down beside of Shippo with her things in between of them as she looked between of them.

"Thank you for taking care of me (her) these few days," the two say in unison as the made a courteous bow towards of Ukyo who stood up and did the same.

And soon after she left them, even the case was taken off Ukyo's hand and left to Shippo to handle, something that he had not expected and felt disappointed. They went back to their usual routine, and even though they were used to having Kagome's cooking in such a short time, they did miss that simple lingering touches that she left in her cooking for each of them. Even the bento that she created for them each has their own uniqueness that was left for each of them to find out.

Though Ukyo kept track of the case on his own findings and even tried to find out when was the case so that he could attend the case. Though they have very little time together, even if they live under the same roof, but she did left quite and impression on him even if their interaction is rather limited. It is different, she gave him the feel of a mix of Ema, and yet still uniquely her.

"If you miss her, you should let her know about it," Hikaru told him one of the days when he was outside in the balcony drinking a cup of whiskey as Hikaru walked out from the darkness of a corner to stand behind of him, leaning against the wall.

"You really should dress as per your gender, what a waste of good genes," Ukyo lightly scolded his younger brother.

Hikaru shook his head as he took a sip from his own glass of wine and took the sit outside of the balcony.

"Perhaps," he replied his brother to his earlier suggestion and did not saying anything else but to slowly drink the remainder of his glass of whiskey.

That night when he returned to his room, Ukyo looked at his phone for a long while before picking up the phone and messaged her.

 _To: Higurashi, Kagome  
From: Asahina, Ukyo  
Title: Congratulations_

 _I heard that the case has closed successfully, let's meet one night over dinner to celebrate?_

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Here's a quick update that I hope you guys enjoy!

To daisynaruto909  
Thanks!


	3. Wolves in Sheep's Clothing

**Inuyasha crossover Brothers Conflict**

 **Wolves in Sheep's Clothing**

Kagome could not understand why would an elite student coming from such a prestigious school end up working in the line of a model. Though the least could be said about herself since she is in somewhat of a similar circumstance as him, except that she was given pushed into this line from Shippo, and had since been in here. Starting her career even earlier than Iori, Kagome had been there when they first met and that was during their first photo-shoot session.

At that time she had been shy around him, since this had been the first time that she did a shoot with someone of the opposite sex, and even more so that it is someone as good looking, but it is his gentlemanly behavior that made her feel awkward and clumsy. Good-looking males wise, she has already seen one too many during her travel into the past.

"Hello Kagome," Iori called out to her politely but intimately as he practically whispered that into her ears as she was having her hair and makeup done.

"Iori-kun!" She called out in surprise as she plucked out the white in-earphones as she looked at him in surprise.

"Do you too have a shoot today?"

"Yes," he lied, "But it is already over, I just thought to pop by to see you since I'm here," he continue to lie as Iori took a sit opposite of her.

"Oh? You should go back and rest, aren't you tired after doing a shoot?" she asked him with a frown, but smoothen her face again when she saw that she was affecting her makeup artist from doing her makeup.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to come by and see you today," he told her politely, crossing his legs elegantly as he tilted his body towards her a little so that he could look at with ease.

Kagome smiled at him as she allowed the makeup-artist to do a few added touches to her lips whilst her hairstylist to finish up styling her hair.

"I'll wait for your work to be over," Iori told her as she was rushed out of her chair and to the dressing room.

"Erm okay, but do go home and rest if you are tired," Kagome told her with a pointed look before disappearing into another room as her stylist rushes her.

Since the first day that he stepped into this world of modeling, she had been there to guide him despite her being rather new herself, and had since helped him along the way and even being his companion on lonely days. At first it had been something passing that he had originally though to join this line of job out of a whim and because of the way that Ema had encourages him to, now he remained fully in this and even signed a contract with Fuuto's company so that they could promote him, and another was so that he could attain jobs and be closer to her.

Walking out from the room, he went towards the studio, smiling as he waved to the staff working on the set today, and said his greeting to the photographer as he commented on being there to watch Kagome today. And when she came onto the set, he could not shift his eyes away from her as he watched her performed before of his very eyes.

Dressed in a low bare back dress, with a long necklace dangling down her back, it drew his eyes to the curve of her body, the way it arc in just the right areas and taunted him for what he could see but could not touch.

However when he heard the photographer called out another person, he frowned and saw another good-looking, handsome male walked dressed in a well tailored three piece suit his bow tie untied hanging loosely around of his collar. His off white silk shirt was unbuttoned quite a bit, showing off the well tone muscled chest beneath as the male walked up to Kagome with a smile upon of his face.

It burned his eyes seeing her being so intimately with the other on the set, and under the direction of the creative director, and photographer, the two were even more intimate. When the male had placed a hand on her bare back he nearly wanted to rush up to wring the other's hand away.

He should not find such a sight an eyesore, especially since they have been in this line for a while, and the jobs that they take on usually varies according to what their manager deemed appropriate, or should they be requested by the client and such, though they still do have a minor say in the job that they take on.

The more he stayed to watch the way the shoot is turning out, the more it burned his eyes and made him unable to hold the smile on his face any longer. With a polite excuse to the person next to him, Iori left with a smiling face as he made his way back to her dressing room to wait for her.

For the few jobs that they had done together, it were all mostly targeted towards the youth, never something so daring, romantic or sensual as what he had witness earlier on. And when he closed his eyes, the scene of her titling her head up to his neck eyes looking towards the camera in such an alluringly sensual manner is enough to set any male's heart on flame. Though what really made him annoyed was how she had so easily slide a hand across the other's chest, further exposing his chest with her finger, whilst the other hand languidly wrapped around of his neck, seemingly to pull him close.

And the other did not seem to mind, instead his hand was placed intimately on her hip whilst the other pushes her hair aside, exposing the long line of her neck to her exposed back with the dangling long necklace that teased the eyes. He could only imagine what it feels like, but it made him boil knowing that he is not on the receiving end.

Clenching his fisted hand over the handle of his chair, Iori slammed it down on the handle hard as he opened glaring eyes to look at the empty air before of him, his eyes hazed as his mind kept replying the scene. Biting the inside of his cheek he grinded his teeth together with unrestrained jealousy just thinking about it.

"Thank you for today!" Kagome said to the staffs as she stood outside of her door bowing to them.

"We're going to a drinking session later, will you be interested in joining us?" An overly friendly male's voice asked Kagome of it.

"I'm sorry, perhaps another time, I've something on later," Kagome apologize as she accommodating refused the other, before bidding him a farewell as she opened the door behind of her and entered into her room.

Not knowing that Iori now stood at the back of the door waiting for her to close it, Kagome was immediately dragged in and was pushed up against the cold wall causing her to let out a gasp of surprise as she opened her eyes wide to look at the offender.

"Iori-kun!" she called out in surprise as she looked at him puzzled, but seeing the look in his eyes, it left her speechless.

When she was about to say something else, Kagome was unable to with how forcefully he pressed his lips up against her, his arms on either side of her, preventing from escaping. Pressing his body close to hers like they are melded together, Iori did not allow Kagome to say a single word as he hungrily ravished her, touching and kissing her where the other male model had earlier nearly done so and offended his eyes.

Kagome struggled, trying to push him away, but she is unable to beat the strength of a male, even harder for her to lay her hands on a friend of hers as she clenched her teeth together, trying to prevent him from doing any further, but when he next bit on her lips, but not enough to draw blood, it made her gasped in surprise as she felt his tongue invaded her mouth and thoroughly explored every little corner of her mouth, giving her a taste of him.

 _'Mint,'_ she thought, but pushed that it away soon as she tried struggling against him again, only this time he did not allowed it and hand restrained her hands to the top of her head with his hand as the other pulled her hips towards him, pressing their body to be event closer, not allowing anything to come between them, not even air.

"You're mine," he growled at her possessively, hazel eyes glowing fiercely boring into her eyes and soul, causing her to fell a skip in her heart when she heard those words whispered so warmly and passionately that it made her feel at a lost for words.

"Turn your eyes only towards me," he demanded of her tyrannically, almost harshly but sealed her lips again with his action, though forceful but carried a gentleness of its own.

"This is not the mmpphfff way to chase a person!" She said in between of breaths as she threw those words out, when she should in fact be pushing him away.

"If you're too loud, everyone outside will hear," he informed her with a smile of untold mischief, giving her a dreading feel, but at the same time made her heart race as an unmistakable look of excitement and anticipation flashes across her eyes.

And once again he took on a more possessive dominance over her body, mind and lips and ruled over it, but a softness entered his eyes as he treated her even more preciously and carefully than he had done so early, but Kagome surprised him with her own furious intensity.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I had fun with this, and brought out the more intense side of Iori instead, thought that it might be an interesting change. I hope that you guys enjoy it!

To YukimaruShuusukeGirl  
Thanks! I'm so glad to see that you are enjoying it thus far and I hope that you enjoy this new update as well! =D

To daisynaruto909  
=D Well I do have my fair share of bad internet connection, or sometimes lack of it when travelling overseas as well. Have you tried teethering with your own phone's connection? I usually do that, but it kills me on the data bill though. I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	4. Conversation

**Inuyasha crossover Brothers Conflict**

 **Conversation**

"Higurashi-sensei," Asahina Masaomi greeted Kagome as he entered the ward, seeing that she is already by the side of a young girl and a little boy who were happily sharing the same bed as they pressed themselves into her arms.

"Afternoon, Asahina-sensei" Kagome said with a bright smile as she looked up at him her eyes shining as she hugged the two children carefully to make sure that they do not play it rough and tumble onto the ground.

"You don't look like you've rested," Masaomi observed with a frown as he entered into the ward.

"Masa-chan!" the children called out as they jumped out of Kagome's arms and right towards him as he smiled fondly at them, touching each of their head, patting them on the head like good little children.

"Masa-chan, Masa-chan!" they both looked up at him expectantly with eyes shining brightly as they looked with wide doe like eyes.

"Little rascals," he said fondly, reaching into his stuffed pockets full of goodies, and fished out two lollipops for the two children hugging him.

Upon seeing the sweets that were offered before of them, the two children took it happily and went bounding back towards Kagome again, showing her their prize as they happily held it opened up the lollipop as they popped it into your mouth.

"Careful, don't want you two to have too much sugar and end up being at the dentist's," Kagome said as she patted both their heads fondly, covering a yawn with another hand as she tiredly look at them with a fond affectionate smile.

The two hearing what she said looked at one another and innocently continued eating her lollipop.

 _Beeep beep…_

"Looks like I have to go, see you guys later," Kagome said as she got up in a hurry and left just as quickly.

She had since been working under the ER unit, and sometimes she would also double up to work in the clinic that tends to the regulars and the under-privilege. Today however it would seem that she was needed at the ER, which was the reason as to her rushing off to the unit to see what is the matter.

Masaomi could only look at her silently, a disapproving look within eyes as he shook his head. She had been working too hard, not only because of her shift, but also of the two children that had been admitted into the hospital because of an incident where they were being overly playful whilst in the car. It was good thing that it was not too big of an issue, and they were both able to get away without much of an injury.

They had first met when Kagome had bumped into him as she was hurrying to the female changing room, she had apologized, but when Masaomi saw the blood smeared on her doctor uniform, he immediately paled and felt unwell. She had sensed something wrong with him and had asked about it, but before he could give her a proper reply, he excused his reply and rushed off, leaving Kagome standing there looking worried and puzzled.

It was almost laughable when he was found by her, she was already cleaned and in a new set of clothes, smelling like soap and the smell of the antiseptic on her that clung onto her coat.

"Are you alright Asahina-sensei?" Kagome asked as she checked in on him, after much finding of who he is from the nurses.

The ribbon tied onto his stethoscope and the items in the pockets of his doctor's coat made it bulge with many goodies that would make any children giddy with happiness, like seeing a Santa Clause. The second time that they meet more often was when the two children were admitted to the hospital and it had made her panic, hurry over to where they are, nearly bumping into him again.

Today though, it is different, Kagome was silently resting on the bed with the two children by her side, nestled in her arms, her body curved to accommodate them comfortably. Masaomi walked in on that scene as they rested comfortably within Kagome's arm silently sleeping like little angels.

"Asa-" but before the nurse could fully call out to him, Masaomi placed a finger to his lips, silently indicating to the nurse to be silent as he closed the door silently behind of him.

This was perhaps the first time that he had seen her this tired, enough to fall asleep on their patient's bed, but he turned a blind eye on it and instead left the room to the three sleeping person inside. He was called away shortly for some consultation, and checking of paper document, but after returned soon after back to the room to see Kagome already gone and the two children drowsily sleeping in their own bed.

Masaomi had thought to go and find her, only to be told that she had left to return home, which was a good thing since that was what he was going to advise her of, being doctors and if they get were to get sick, would that not be something of an irony?

Under many normal circumstances, it would be impossible for them two to ever meet or talk to one another. However from the short time period that he was able to observe Kagome, and could not help but to slowly grow in liking towards her. And when it was the day that the two children were due to return back home, he had been there to give them a thorough check again all the whilst Kagome was there with them as she talked to them to distract the students.

Now with the two children gone, Kagome hardly ever go over to his department and they hardly ever met up once. That would also include when they each had their lunch in the staff cafeteria. Rarely do they have that opportunity, and when they did, Kagome would most of the time be with he fellow colleagues or the nurses and paramedics.

Today he got lucky, seeing that Kagome is alone as he took his tray and walked over to her with a warm smile upon his lips as he asked for her permission before taking a seat opposite of her, and started talking to her, beginning the first few of their real conversation since the two children have been discharged from the hospital.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Thanks so much for the support, really great to know that you guys enjoyed it so much. Here's another pairing, and I hope that you guys enjoy it!

To YukimaruShuusukeGirl  
Ya I agree with you on that, really is such a pity that he is not really a character that most will take not of sadly. I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To CrystalNyx  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To Milkalette  
Hurhurhur...I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To CK  
You review is always welcome at any time, really great to hear from your point of view. Well I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!


	5. Priestess and Monk

**Inuyasha crossover Brothers Conflict**

 **Priestess and Monk**

"I am doubtful that a person like you can understand my grievances and worries," Kagome mocked him as she turned her back on him, walked away with a huff.

Their first meeting was not exactly amicable, but it left a lasting impression on him after that day. Had it not been for her friends dragging her to attend their sermons, Kagome would have wanted to just skip out on it, being a priestess in her own right and with various experience under her belt, it is hard to say that they are as authentic as can be.

The first time that she saw them, she thought it was some host club gimmick or something, until they started their own version of preaching, which really amounts to nothing much in her view. However she had not expected him to be hard to get rid of.

"Lady Priestess even people like us could use a pair of listening ears or to seek out solace," Kaname smoothen out with a charming smile as he spoke to her amicably.

Kagome gave him a cold mocking look, "People like us? I would advise you _houshi-sama_ to not term us together, especially when you and I million of miles apart," she threw back a cynical reply to him before turning her back to him as she left.

"Oi!"

He reached out to grab her hand, feeling somewhat annoyed and vexed at her words, even more so of the way that she had regard things.

"We're not very familiar with one another _houshi-sama_ , please let go of me," she coldly told him, giving her hand a hard shake as she freed her wrist of his hold and continued walking away from him.

"I'm trying to be nice here to listen for free!"

Kagome froze at his words, not out of surprise at in annoyance, as she slowly turned her head in his direction, angry gaze landing on him, her eyes filled with a mixture of emotions that causes Kaname to choke back down the words that he had yet to continue to say.

"No one requested for your charity _houshi-sama_ , one such as you will never be able to understand what I carry along in me," she coldly told him, a face of cold indifference that made him froze, the only thing that was as expressive on her face is the pair of her bright hazel brown eyes that spoke volumes of what she did not speak, but he yet he could not decipher them.

He was left speechless, first because of how cold she had suddenly became and next was how that look that he sees in her eyes had affected him and made him feel cold and remorseful at the same time, even to feel ashamed of himself as she walked away from him.

"This is rare, why are you behaving in such a manner," Ukyo asked Kaname as he stood before of the other, arms crossed as he looked at him.

"It's nothing," Kaname told his brother with a smile, as he waved off his comment casually like it was nothing.

"Ema-chan looks more comfortable staying here," he commented, changing the topic as he looked at the scene in front of them.

"That's good, I was worried about her fitting in," Ukyo says as he looked at the same sight as his brother, but said nothing else as they spent it in silence.

How they met again was when he stumbled upon her sitting on a patch of green grass beneath a tree near a lake. Kaname did not went up to her at the first sight, but instead lingered and thought about it before he left the park, only to return this time rather quickly, with two drinks in his hand as he walked up to the female that is still sitting beneath the tree.

Eyes closed, Kagome did not make a move, only when she heard of his voice again, and did she open her eyes to look at him with a squint because of the sunlight against him.

"What do you want," She asked of him rudely, turning her head away from the other, only keeping an eye on his from the corner of her eyes.

Kaname opened mouth to say something to her, but yet at the same time closing it again just as he was about to say something as though he changed his mind. In the end, Kaname did not say a thing, but instead offered to her the hot drink that he though would be her type as he quietly sat by her side not too far away from her.

Kagome did not touch that cup of drink, looking at it suspiciously between him and that drink. Seeing her expression when he turned his head to glance at her, Kaname sweat a drop at her expression, "It's not poisoned,"

Still, Kagome did not say a thing to him, only to look at him sharply. "Take it as a peace offering," he told her helplessly with a shake of his head at the way she is so cautiously behaving around him all the time.

When she suddenly stood up, dusting her clothes clean of the grass, Kagome prepared to leave as she picked up her bag. Kaname stood up hurriedly following her, finally asking her of where she was going as he followed closely by her side. When Kagome stopped in her step and turned her head to regard him seriously, "Are you quite done," she demanded, already feeling awkward enough to have someone like him following her.

Kaname stopped himself suddenly to not bump into her, even as to reach out to prevent her from falling should he accidentally really cause her to fall. She caught her breath as her body stilled for a moment and her heart raced a little from the near fall.

"Thank you," she said, but said nothing else as she turned around and ignored him thoroughly, leaving him to stand there by himself.

"Wait! I really do not mean any harm!" Kaname called out after her as he quickly rushed to her side, explaining himself to her like he owed her an apology.

"And neither would I feel like harming you," she returned, never once stopping in her steps, only quickening her pace as she walked away from him quickly.

He stopped, not making any indication of following after her, only having a sad and disappointed look upon his face as he watched her disappeared quickly beneath his eyes. The way the setting sunlight hits against her made her look lonelier than ever, and somewhat giving her a solemn air around of her, not something that he would expect to be refreshing.

He did not search out for her, but always keep a look out after every session, looking around distractedly to the point that it attracted the attention of even his two colleagues, and one of them was gloating silently as he observed Kaname silently.

Though what he had not counted for was when they would next meet at a beach that he would frequent. Surprise was evident upon his face as he looked at that lone figure walking towards the rolling seawater until she was about knee deep in it. That familiar slim figure dressed in a simple oversized shirt walking barefooted towards the water makes him worry when he saw that she had no intention of stopping.

"Miss!" he called out in a panic, running towards the figure, only to come face to face with the very person who he always tries to find amongst the group of people that comes to Club Monk for their services.

The look of annoyance upon her face is not something that he could easily erased, but it is a familiar sight for the sore eyes, and something that he found himself to be missing. Seeing her here tonight, made him feel better as eh looked towards her watching her from a short distance away as a slow smile replaced his panic face.

Seeing her turn her head away from him as though in despise, Kagome continued walking towards the waves, causing surprise, worry and panic to take over him as Kaname rushed up to her, uncaring of whether or not he had pulled up his clothes to prevent them from getting wet or taking off his clothes to prevent so. Instead, he rushed towards her grabbing her in urgent panic as he looked at her.

"Please don't do anything rash, we can talk about it, whatever it is that is bothering you," he told her in a soft urgent voice with his sincerity in it.

A look of displeasure crosses her feature as she glared him down almost fiercely, and the way that she is able to hold herself despite of the on coming waves it made him wonder how strong she is, and what made her this way.

"You're troublesome," Kagome threw the words out, turning her back on him as she walked back towards the shore.

Her wet shirt sticking closely to her body, as she got out of the salt water to walk along the area where the seawater comes up to her ankle as she walked away from him as always.

"We don't have to talk, we can just sit by the beach and watch the waves," Kaname suggested to Kagome as he watches her walk away and followed in the wake of her step, not wanting to get to close to her in case she decided to flee again.

"Not interested," Kagome replied him without turning back, letting the light breeze to carry her words to him.

Kaname did not say anything but to follow closely behind of her, cutting the distance between them a moment at a time as he cautiously followed her. One because he was afraid that something like just now might reoccur again, and another was because he could not help but to be attracted to her uniqueness.

Kagome was about to tell him to stop following her, but remembering that it is a free for all place still and he is not one who she could easily order about, Kagome just continued to walked further and faster away from him.

"You'll catch a cold, let me send you back," Kaname called out to her worriedly.

She looked at him from the side of her eyes but said nothing as Kagome kept quiet and turned her eyes back to the sea. Kaname seeing that she did not bother replying him was feeling down and depressed about it, but stayed by her side.

"I do not need company," Kagome told him, her eyes never leaving the sea as she closed it for a moment to hear the soft crushing sound of the waves onto the shore.

He observed her openly, using the support of his arms as he looked to the dark sea and then up to the skies that is littered with shining little stars without the distraction from the city lights. It was somewhat comfortable, and yet at the same time, it was also awkward for him as Kaname fidgeted in his current position, looking at Kagome from time to time.

"Stop looking at me," she scowled at him, throwing him an annoyed look before turning her eyes away.

He shrugged, "I can't help but to worry about you," replying her helplessly.

It was the partial truth, she had been on his mind so often that it puzzle and bewildered him at times, sometimes even causing him to have troubled nights.

A few similar chance encounters happened on this beach, but this was only a few of the places. And most of the time that they meet, he was always met with her annoyance, and soon it became her ignoring him most of the time, as he would sometimes follow her until she is actually speaks to him.

Though how she would often speaks to him in short quick answer, it did not discourage him from interacting with her. And with those interaction though he had thought that she would disclose things to him about her grieves, but she never once did, nor did she speak much to him. There was once he had seen her behaving different, a total opposite as to how she would with him as compared to her friends, and it made him feel sad about it as well.

He had tried encouraging her to open up a few times, but instead she turned angry at him and even left him on his own as he looked sadly at her back.

"Won't you ever open up to me," he asked her.

"Maybe never," Kagome replied him truthfully grim about it as she looked away from him and back to the turbulent sea.

"That will be a long time," he said with a light laugh, trying to look otherwise more positive about it.

"I hope that day comes soon," Kaname told her hopefully, turning his head to look at her with a charming but yet sad smile.

Kagome looked towards him but said nothing, not sure of the future between them, but now she does not dislike him as much as she once did, only finding him annoying from time to time.

And times like this, she does not find it as annoying, it was almost peaceful in fact, to have a companion like him.

* * *

A/N:

Hello All!  
Here's another one-shot that I hope you guys enjoy, not something really up front up front in guess you could say, but something a little more hmmm...depressing? Well I hope that you guys enjoy it!


	6. Unfinished Business

**Inuyasha crossover Brothers Conflict**

 **Unfinished Business**

Fuuto looked at Kagome as she laughed and mingled so easily with the crowds of idols at an after-party that she was invited to with the rest of the other crew members and performing artists that night. She was always by his side, usually, but tonight when they had entered, she was pulled away by old acquaintances. Though he was never really left alone, but neither was he ever satisfied or feel as though there is someone that could really stand by his side. There was Ema, however she was now taken.

Kagome was never really his manager in the first place, but because of certain move in staffs, she was now assigned to him. And though he was indifferent to her being his manager, but she helped him pass the time and was there to give him the necessary support whenever he needed it, even when he did not voice it. Though much as she gave him the needed attention, Kagome was also not hesitant to scold him or sound her displeasure with him whenever he would go overboard or when he would behave badly.

Watching her from a darken corner of the club, he could see the way that her face glowed, surrounded by friends as they caught up enthusiastically, joking and teasing with one another as she easily blended in even with some of the other celebrities that came down to the party by invite of other friends. People tend to flock to her, and even with the way she would dress herself professionally, there is something about her that is unable to hide that shine in her, or that charming charisma and personality that shine through even with those plain clothes.

His eyes widened as it narrowed towards the male that had released Kagome's hair from a curled up bun that she would usually wear, ruffling it up for her as he ran his fingers through it, smiling and laughing at her as a slow blush appear upon her face. She was being teased he can tell, it was the same face he would see whenever she was embarrassed and yet did not lash out at him like she would at him most of the time.

Standing, he moved towards them, wrapping a loose arm around of her waist drawing their surprise attention as he smiled at the other charismatically.

"I'm sorry but I need to borrow my manager for a moment," Fuuto said to the other male as his eyes glinted possessively as he guided Kagome away who looked at him with annoyance, but turned her head to give her friend an apologetic look as she was practically pulled away.

"Fuuto!" she started scolding him, pushing him away after swinging his hand off her wrist.

"That was rude! You should watch how you behave with such a crowd! For all you know Miyama-kun could be someone who could just ruin your future career progress!" she scolded, as Fuuto remained silent all the while, gazing at her seriously, his eyes angry and hungry as though ready to eat her up.

"You're my manager," he finally snapped out possessively, capturing her wrists in his hands as he pinned it down against the wall, causing her to wince painfully as she glared angrily at him.

"What is your problem?!" Kagome growled, struggling as she tried to free her wrists from his hold.

"Asakura Fuuto! Let. Me. Go!" she whispered out a shout at him, looking around not wanting to be caught in sight with him, worried for a number of things as she struggled more furiously against his hold.

The more she struggled against him to get away from him, the more Fuuto feel that annoyance and anger in him slowly rising. Along with those emotions, he too felt jealousy and pain at her attitude and behavior towards him as compared to when he sees her treat everyone else around of him. He felt disappointed, defeated in some sense even that she never really looked at him, at least not in the way that he had wanted.

Unable to get out of his grip and now in an even more compromising and surprising turn of actions, Kagome kicked him out of reflex as she escaped out of his devil claws, rubbing her wrist as her emotional eyes glared daggers into him.

"Higurashi Kagome! You're my manager, so focus your attention on me!" he demanded of her righteously as though it is his right to do so.

"Asakura Fuuto, I'm not a CCTV, and keep that attitude of yours in check, I'm not at your beck and call!" she scolded, brushing passed him forcefully as she turned her back on him and walked away.

Grumbling beneath her breath, she was found by another group of friends at the party as she was immediately whisked away by them to join in another round of drinking despite of her protest. Fuuto had originally wanted to grab her as she passed him, but withheld himself. Even after seeing her pulled away by her group of friends, he was going to storm out of the club where the after-party was held, but instead stayed there to keep watch of her instead, silently scolding her in his mind of him being more of her manager instead of him.

Never once did Kagome turned her head in his direction or even to glance towards him just to see if he was misbehaving or anything. Instead it was Fuuto who was really keeping both of his eyes upon her, taking in everything around of her, and most especially of those around of her, as though wanting them all to just disappear.

"With your current attitude I rather we leave now," Kagome told Fuuto with much annoyance as she stood before of him, a certain commanding presence to her as she looked down at him his eyes and hers clashing with sparks.

A silent sneer upon his face but he hid it quickly as he lowered his head, standing to make his way towards her as they headed out of the club.

"We'll see you later Kagome!" someone called out to her, as they were about to step out of the club, irking Fuuto even more as he kept his cool.

"Sure! Later!" Kagome called out cheerfully as she hurried Fuuto out of the club, already feeling that suppress attitude of his ready to explode out again.

She had originally thought that becoming a manager would be a lot easier, but instead she got stuck with someone she could not help but get annoyed at most of the time, and most of the time turning her into a nagging mother or a mother reprimanding a child it would seem, most especially despite them being close of age, with her being a little older than him.

Fuuto maintained his silence despite wanting to ask a few questions, even Kagome felt surprise at his attitude, but did not say a thing as they sat in the cab silently back to the hotel. Once she saw Fuuto back to his room, she had wanted to leave after confirming with him on his tomorrow's schedule, but instead was pulled into his room forcefully with the room door slammed shut behind of her as she was forcefully pressed against the wall, knocking the breath out of her as she tried to compose herself.

It was bad enough that her heels were killing her feet despite it being a mere two-inch, but what was more intolerable was that she was back again, in that same and all too familiar position as she was just now. Fuuto had turned himself back into the commanding devilish side as he held just now when in the club, but she was not to be taken by him a second time.

"Fuuto! Get off of me now!" she demanded, trying with her own might to push him off her as she struggled against him.

Most of the time with him, she is always this strict, demanding even, and even when she runs a tight ship, he hate to admit that she does her job flawlessly despite him trying to find faults with it.

"Fuuto you arrog-mmnphh ppffnmh!"

The more she struggled, the more it gave him the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth as he pressed for a deeper kiss, wanting more of an reaction out of her. With her hands still restrained by his against the wall up above her head, he could feel her body struggle, trying to push and buck him off of her. Instead, her actions arouses his interest even more, the need to dominate her, see some sort of other emotions from her that solely he would see, to break that strictness in her and loosen her up a little more than usual.

With that dangerous look in his eyes softening a little he broke their deep kiss for a moment, enough to look at her flushed face with hazy angry eyes as she glared holes into his head. If looks could kill, perhaps he would have died more than a hundred times, maybe a hundred thousands of times.

"Fuu-" before she could finish saying his name, he placed a thumb to her lips, playing with her lower lips as she grinded her lips together, not wanting what had happened earlier to happen again.

"You're my manager, you belong to me," Fuuto told her evenly in a calm authoritative voice as he looked at her that burning look in his eyes spoke volumes as well as a few other unspoken emotions.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, but stayed still this time, feeling something odd coming from him, and a certain part pressed up against her lower body that made her freeze as she looked at him warningly.

"Stop this nonsense, I'm leaving," Kagome told him, wanting nothing more than to run far away from him.

"You're not," he told her a firm look in his eyes burning with something that made her feel like shrinking away from him.

This side of him is something that she has not seen before, and it sends a shiver down her spine thinking of the worse. Perhaps she should be make arrangement to have him checked out with the psychiatrist and then perhaps some treatment if needed and if not to just drop him gracefully whilst their company could afford it to save on those PR cost for their company and at the same time save their image whilst they can.

Seeing her thoughts running through her head, Fuuto expresses his displeasure by gripping her wrist a little tighter, pushing their body to be even closer than it is as he watches the various emotions passes through her face and eyes. And yet, it still did not gather her attention as she still looked to be deep in thought. Fuuto not liking it at all, smashes their lips together, forcing her lips open as he pushes his tongue through her lips, to thoroughly kiss her senseless until her mind is on him.

"Mmpfpphff!" she protested against his lips, body struggling against his hold as she tried to free herself away from him again, but it stirred up the fighting spirit in him as he pushes for more.

She did realize that the more she tried to free herself from him, the more Fuuto seem to be more aggressive, and even for a young person like her, she fears of getting somewhat addicted to this despite herself being oh so innocent. However if she were to not do anything, he would no doubt go on further and that too worries but somehow excites her.

Scolding herself silently, Kagome tried pushing him away from her, but yet still remain her balance. Fuuto of course could feel it all, but could not help but feel the need to be more dominative, more aggressive with her until she submits to him. When her body start to tire out, so did her actions as they slowed down. It was less tiring now, but though he had been doing all the work, he felt down that she did not reciprocate his actions, but his lips began to move boldly, not only kissing her or sucking on her lower lips, or even when he rubs her tongue against hers, he parted their lips, letting his lips to roam to other parts of her body, to areas like her ears, her neck as he took his time in experimenting and taking in her reaction.

When he next recapture her lips again, like before he could not get enough, literally kissing her senseless as he tempted and urged her to do the same when he felt her tongue to start moving his own cautious but slowly. Though not as aggressive as before, but still as hungry as he released his hand restrain a little at a time of her wrist, letting her have a little more movements, ready to recapture them again should she tries to run away.

Tonight he was not going to let her go, or allow her to run away. She hate to admit it, but she is curious, though something that she had never thought, was really that Fuuto of all person is the one being this dominatingly aggressive. And yet she could not help it, her mind was already formulating a few answers to deny this relationship, and one of which that she could fully accept is that she is merely fulfilling her job as a manager to prevent possible scandals revolving around of Fuuto for the good of both the company and him.

Though the first thing that Kagome did was to run away that night after she had accidentally dozed off with Fuuto next to her. Embarrassed and mostly scolding herself for her lack of professionalism. Fuuto on the other hand was more pushy, needy at times even as he tend to stick to her whenever possible, teasing her endlessly, even trying to dominate her like he had done that day.

However much to his annoyance, Kagome would flee from him immediately with all sort of work excuse and not entertain him, or even allowing him to be near her. Having had enough one of the days, he cornered Kagome on one of the last few nights that he would see her before taking about a week break to return to his family and school as he locked her into his private resting room as he glared at her.

"You've been deliberately avoiding me manager Higurashi-san…" he said in a low dangerous tone as he took deliberate slow steps towards her, slowly undoing the scarf that he was wearing around of his neck as he approached her.

When Kagome tried to make a run towards the door, Fuuto was faster, and had anticipated that from her as he grabbed her wrist, throwing her against the sofa of the room, as he made quick work in tying her hands behind of her back with his scarf.

"This is rape! Let me go this instance!" Kagome hissed at Fuuto, not sure what to make of the situation, but neither did she want to ruin his career.

"I hate having you turn your attention to everyone else but to me, being all friendly with the other celebrities, idols and crew, but me," Fuuto told her eerily with that overwhelming look of being rejected in his eyes as he looked at her.

"I remember quite well that you enjoy this the last time, saying no at first, but in the end you enjoyed it just as much," he continued as he crawled up towards her, letting a hand to slide up her legs caressing the smoothness of it as he let his hand rest upon her upper thigh, sliding a knee between her legs to prevent them of closing, pulling the closeness between even closer, and more intimately.

"Fu-Fuuto…Don't! If the president or anyone else hears about this it will ruin your career!" Kagome told him, as she warned him of the consequences.

Fuuto paused in his actions and gritted his teeth as he looked at her for a moment too longer, his hands clenching into fists as he regarded her words seriously. All those hard work that he had put in to get to where he is today, really is not something that he is willing to throw away.

Seeing him wavered at her words, she felt relieve and yet sad at the same moment, but did not dwell much on it as she scooted backwards, trying to put some distance between them as she struggled to slide away from her whilst her hand worked furiously trying to free themselves from the scarf that they are bounded in.

"I could also create more scandal and trouble for you out there…" Fuuto said as he rebutted after a moment's long of thinking.

Kagome froze knowing exactly what he meant as she turned her head towards him with wide eyes. "You're threatening me…?" she asked slowly, cautiously.

"You could say that," Fuuto said a dark look upon his face a look of turmoil in his eyes as he regarded her with grim tight lips.

"What are you trying to achieve out of this," she asked, swallowing that lump in her throat.

After all that hard work that she had put in to bringing him to where he is today and this is what she get in return, a threat from an idol that she had worked so hard to help him achieve and get his dreams earlier, and believing in his talent and skills despite how much of an attitude that he may have.

"You," he told her, "I like you Kagome, and I do not like you being with other males, being all over familiar and friendly with them whenever I'm around,"

"They're my friends!" she retorted vehemently, not sure where she had gone wrong at all.

"And I'm not?" he asked, pulling her towards him again as he leaned over her until he was nearly lying above of her as he watch every little expression filter through her face.

"And because I usually go for what I want and like, I will not just step back that easily," Fuuto told her as he pressed his forehead towards her, a hand wrapped under of her waist as he pressed their body close whilst the other arm slipped beneath her neck and head so that she would have no escape from what he was about to do.

"Just love me with everything that you have," he demanded of her in cold arrogance and tyranny.

She looked at him wide-eyed and speechless unsure of what to make of his request, but she could see that needy look in his eyes again, that begging look that made it impossible to reject, and yet she could not help but to suspect if it is all an act coming from him.

"Stop being willful Asakura Fuuto," Kagome commented dryly as she tried to move away from him, but instead found her head turned him forcefully as he took dominance over her mouth like how he had done so that other day.

After that day, it was also the last time that Fuuto saw Kagome, and despite how he had left messages or calls to her phone, she was nowhere to be found, like she had disappeared from Tokyo. He was later informed that she had left for better opportunities and complications in her work environment, at which the president had looked at him pointedly. It left him feeling dead inside, but he continued working as per normal like nothing had affected him.

5 Years Later…

Fuuto had thrown himself fully into acting and did not do much else, neither had most other females captured his attention. Today as usual he smiled and walked up to stage along with various other actors and actresses to promote their new upcoming filming of a newly planned movie with an all new cast and even an unknown actress that is being welcomed back to Japan Tokyo.

He had more or less long forgotten about her, throwing himself into work and getting to where he is today, a star, an actor with more than one skill. However what he had not expected was to see her again, standing before of him, all transformed and looking even more radiant and alluring than she had ever been.

"Welcoming Miss Higurashi Kagome back from overseas where she had been honing her skills and talent becoming a top notch actress in actions films and representing Japan in the Hollywood scene as a dark horse in the scene despite of her late introduction.

Fuuto froze, unsure of what to say, his head turned stiff towards her as he saw her smiling and waving to the crowd, being all humble as she stood on stage beside of the director and host as they introduced her as part of the new cast, acting in a supporting role despite how _someone_ wanted her to be in the lead role.

Never once did she turn her eyes towards him to linger long enough nor did she address solely him alone as he continued to look at her intently, drawing some unwanted attention to himself as he charismatically threw it off himself.

"Thank you so much, I look forward to working with all of you soon," she said to them before being ushered by her own manager, a good looking auburn brown haired male with emerald eyes that looked at her fondly as she did the same towards him.

"That's the new young president of Z Entertainment," someone said, causing Fuuto to perk his ears up as he listened to what they have to say.

"I heard that Kagome was scouted by him, they look awfully close together, do you think that they could be in a relationship?"

"I don't know but I heard that Z Entertainment is the group that is making a breakthrough into the European market with having a higher chance of being able to work on a more international market,"

"We should try applying to work with them once our contract is over, maybe we'll be even bigger than she is now,"

The rest, Fuuto could not bear to listen on and left as he followed after in the same path that she had left towards, hoping to catch a glimpse of her as he quickened his pace to keep up.

"We're going for lunch, no 'if's or 'but's from you, and then you're going to take a few days off before all the filming begins," Shippo told Kagome strictly who could only smiled at his behavior as she let him rant and nag at her.

Fuuto could see the fondness that the two of them held in their eyes as he observed them from behind the glass door entrance of the building, watching them talked to each other in such a manner that made him envious one too many times in the past.

Seeing Shippo taking out his phone to walk to the side, Fuuto rushed out of the building, looking calm and collected as he approach Kagome calculative, and slowly as his eyes never left her. She might have felt his presence as she suddenly turn towards his direction to look at him with an expression so calm that it irks him.

"I see that you've been doing well Asakura Fuuto," she said with a plastic smile upon her face as she looks at him with unwavering brown hazel eyes.

"You've changed, congratulations," he managed to say out after a long pause.

"Let's go Kagome, I'm starving," Shippo called out as he came to her side, slipping a loose arm around of her waist as he let his hand rest lightly just above of her hip bones.

"I look forward to working with you," Kagome said with another fake smile before she was whisked away by Shippo.

"Wait!" Fuuto called out as he immediately reached out to grab her wrist, pulling her out of Shippo's arm right into his as he dragged Kagome immediately back into the building.

Kagome tried maintaining her image as she smiled and looked to be in difficulty, whilst trying to shake his hands off her wrist to free herself and get back out to Shippo.

 _Bam…Click!_

The door locked behind of her as she saw how Fuuto seems to guard it, looking at her fiercely, as compared to that idol face that he puts up with whenever out in public or anywhere where he is unable to be alone.

"So you've finally decided to return," he mocked her with a cynic look upon his face, and a pair of eyes that is filled with nothing but grieve, hurt, disappointment, and many other emotions ran through it.

"Yes I did," she replied calmly, bravely even as she too dropped that appearance that she has whenever outside and not before of Fuuto.

"You're a liar," he growled, stalking towards her as he sees Kagome standing her ground, remaining unwavering as she looked at him steadily.

"Don't you have anything more to say to me!" he asked her frustrated, and not happy with how she is able to move on so easily and answer his questions.

"Our relationship got complicated and I had to take my leave,"

"Is that all?" he demanded, wanting to know after the so many years if she still care for him in the least bit or even think about him, no matter how little it may be at all.

"What else is there," she defiantly raised her chin as she glared into his eyes with daggers of her own.

"Did you never one think about me," he demanded, snapping out at her, not at please how nonchalant she can be at the moment.

All those few years of her sudden disappearance and the emotions that he had felt then, all came surging up as he glared at her, closing the gap between them with a few quick large strides and forced her mouth open as he pushes his tongue into her mouth, thorough exploring it and creating his own mark and presence in her despite of her protest.  
 _  
_"Get off me Asakura Fuuto!"

"Is that how you would always say before you start giving in," he asked her in an almost sinister manner, but it did not hide that hunger, wishing, and fear in his eyes as he immediately recaptured her lips, not wanting to hear her answer, his hand sliding down to her thigh as he lifted it to wrap it around of his waist, pushing her skirt further up so he had access to her most intimate part.

A uninhibited moan escaped from her lips as her head leaned back against the wall, her hair strewn and in a mess as though they had been in a quick romp, but that was not the case, and it is only just a really hot make-out session. And already, she is unable to hold herself back and could not control her own voice. Eyes widening, Kagome immediately shove Fuuto off her, as she readjusted herself whilst walking quickly towards the door to open the door, but instead Fuuto was just as quick and held her back, restraining her hands and mouth to occupy her from calling out to anyone or running away from him again.

"Not so fast Higurashi Kagome, we still have some unfinished business," he told her that in a low husky voice in her ears as his warm breath assaulted her erogenous zone, causing her to shiver and press her body back against him involuntarily.

"Mmnnh what business," she purred out in a rumbling low voice as her eyes half closed in pleasure, something that Fuuto is surprise about, to see her loosen so much to this point.

If place this in the past, it would be an impossible sight, especially coming from her, but now he got other things in mind and these could wait for now.

"Us," he whispered into her ears, nipping her ears as his tongue licked the shell of her ears, wandering hands already slowly exploring her body inch and inch and whatever that he could feel.

"…" Kagome did not say a thing, but there is most definitely something that that they need to settle about between the two of them.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update, next up soon will be on the triplets.  
Take care!

To xXxOtAkU-444xXx  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!


	7. Just A Beginning

**Inuyasha crossover Brothers Conflict**

 **Just A Beginning**

"Hey Kagome, I'm sorry for this impromptu thing, especially with our boss being like that," Natsume says as he helped about with the game.

Kagome sighed as she looked at him with an awkward smile upon her lips as she looked through the paper script of the new game that they are given. It is really very much so similar to that of the script booklet given to the voice actors for when they do the voicing for the characters in their game.

"I-It's nothing much really," she replied stiffly, unsure of herself about this odd situation that she had somehow gotten herself into.

"Seriously, why a harem game of all times now," Natsume voiced out in irritation as he took out a packet of cigarettes, tapping it, he took out a stick to place it in his lips.

"It's a good market to go into, what's with the trend and all," Kagome voiced as she leave through the script.

"Though I do not really see the need for me to come in for this," Kagome said helplessly as she felt awkward enough.

"You're just right for it with your personality, it will help make the game even more realistic with the right information," she was told straightforwardly by him, but Kagome only rolled her eyes at him, mumbling something beneath her breath that he could not hear properly as he glanced over to her.

"It's just a simulation for a week, nothing more, don't worry about it too much," Natsume says as he finished helping her settle into one of his spare rooms.

"If you need anything, we can go get it together later," he suggested, looking around to check if there is any boxes or things that he had left out.

"I think not," Kagome says as she too a look about her new temporal living space as she sighed a little.

"Who should get some food." He said after looking at his watch for the timing as he made a suggestion.

"I can cook something if you have some ingredients in your fridge," she says, placing her hands on her hips as though satisfied to know that she did not forget to bring her things along with her as she turned her eyes towards him.

"Nothing much," he says as he shrugged a little feeling somewhat embarrassed about it as he tried not to show it.

"Mnh okay," Kagome said as she grabbed her bag nodding her head to indicate that she is ready to go out with him for dinner.

And thus began their week long stay together, and with that, began the somewhat awkwardness between the two of them as they simulated the scenes, finding out how she would react and noting it all down. Somewhere maybe because of the script or their acting becoming more closer to one another, that it became something natural from time to time.

"Hey Natsume, you'd have to find dinner on your own tonight," Kagome apologize as she entered her room to do a quick change whilst Natsume was remained quiet as he removed his tie, and took out a cigarette.

"A date?" he asked, looking at her change of clothes as he take note of how he had never seen her wear something like that before.

"Dinner, drinks and then clubbing," Kagome replied with a sigh as she checked her image in a reflection.

He felt unsettled, that she was going out without him, or that the fact she was going out with someone that he does not know about, most especially if it is another male.

"I'm leaving,"

"Do you need a lift home?"

"I can take a cab,"

"Don't wait up, I'll be home late"

"Which club?"

"Club M, why?"

"Just curious, maybe we could use it as a reference too into the game,"

"Maybe," she says, "Alright, I'm leaving," Kagome said finally as she slipped her foot into a pair of heels and left as Natsume looked at her leaving back wondering for a moment.

Natsume did not say much as he look at the clock and thought for a moment, checking his phone as he looked through messages and emails before closing it with a snap. In the end, he chose to go to a konbini to settle his dinner, maybe a few other items and some new packs of cigarettes as well.

Even when he returned back and finished his dinner or watches some shows on television to pass the time, he was restless somehow. Looking at his phone for the umpteen number of that night, he was still bothered somehow. Smoking not his first stick of that night, Natsume looked at his house, finding it quieter than usual, save for his two cats nestled sleeping against one another in their bed.

By the time it was about 10pm, Natsume could not sit still at home, and made a quick change of his clothes before he made drove his way down to the club which Kagome had mentioned earlier that she will be in. Entering the noisy club, it was hard for him to be sure that she was there somewhere, but for now all he can do is get a drink and watch the people coming and going out, or having fun.

Though when he finally was able to get a glimpse of Kagome is was about late 11pm when he was getting another round of drinks after returning from a smoke break. She was dancing on the dance floor with a female at first, looking all comfortable and getting cozy. And when he saw that there is another male dancing closely behind her, grinding against her as his restless hands moved over her body, pressing her close as he move with her body.

The look of drunken intoxication upon her face was enough to tell her that she had been drinking one too many drinks and with that he had never really known how she would behave when drunk, until now. The girl herself was closing in on Kagome, sandwiching her between herself and the other male as they danced sinfully under the flashing colored lights and amongst the many other people that are there dancing along with them.

At first she looked like she was enjoying it, and then when she opened her eyes, after finding herself being kissed, Kagome started struggling pushing the other away as she tried to walk away from them, but instead was pulled back by the male, held back by him rather as she tried to move away from them. Natsume was almost immediately on his feet and pushing his way through the crowds as he tried to get to her fast.

Without saying a word, Natsume yanked Kagome out of their arms as she thumped into his arms and chest. Kagome was blurred and feeling too dizzy to be aware of her surroundings. The two would have fought about it, but backed away when he gave them a dangerous glare as people around them to start pointing and looking in their direction.

"Come on, let's go home," Natsume said as he stirred her through the crowd.

"Mnh…My bag…" Kagome slurred as she pointed in the vague direction of where her bag is, walking awkwardly in the direction as Natsume held onto her tightly not allowing her to leave his arms least she fall into a pile on the ground.

"Slow down, we're going to grab your bag," Natsume told her as he held her back to let her walk slowly and more steadily as possible.

"Mnnh Natsume why are you here," she asked a playful coquettish lithe to her tone as she behaved practically like a very loveable and affectionate cat.

It was worse when she got to the car, all affectionate, leaning over to the driver's side as she laid her head on his shoulder, a soft humming purr of satisfaction voiced out from her throat as she leaned her head closer to where his neck is, tickling his senses as he took in a breath.

The drive all the way back to his place, Natsume was fighting the temptation to stop the car and pounce onto her. The way her warm breathing would tickle his neck, and how her lips would move against it from time to time, literally put him between heaven and hell.

"We're home," he told her lowly, softening his tone as he looked down at her.

Kagome could hear the sound of his voice and shifted slowly, lazily, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder as her lips pressed against his neck. The proximity allowed her to take in his scent as she groaned out her protest, finding herself a comfortable position as she purred in satisfaction.

Natsume tilted her head towards him as he looked at her sleeping face.

"We're home," he told her again softly, an arm around of her waist when he had reached over earlier to undo her safety belt.

"Just a few minutes more," she mumbled, her eyes opening very so minutely to look at him blurrily before closing her eyes again as she shifted to find herself another comfortable position before settling herself down again.

Natsume remained silent, and let out a sigh as he watches her for a moment longer, his free arm towards the door, lifted to support the side of his head as his eyes remained on her. Temptation, one too many temptations, and all of it come in the package of a single person.

"Kagome, a few minutes has passed," he told her softly, gently, as he nudged at her.

"Mnnh," she voiced her acknowledgement of his words, but did nothing else and remained in the same position as she is in, silently resting with her eyes close.

"Kagome," he called out again to her again, this time a little louder hoping to rouse her up to move from the car but she remained snoozing.

"Mnnhh…hmmmnn…"

He looked at her, only moments later did she lift her head to look at him, though her eyes are open, he could see sleep remained heavily in them still as he look into them, drowning in them, and in that moment he gave into temptation and took that kiss that she had been enticing her.

Kagome did not response at first, and just as when he was about to pull back, she responded to his kiss sloppily, lazily with her head tilted further back when it lolled backwards earlier. Natsume pulled back from the kiss almost suddenly as though realizing something before he looked wide-eyed at a blurry her.

"Natsume…" she drawled out slowly all blurry with glazed over eyes.

"Ka-"

Unable to even finish calling out her name, Kagome had wrapped her arms around of his neck to draw him closer and took the initiative to kiss him on his lips, pressing her lips onto his as her tongue slipped into his mouth, surprising Natsume with her boldness that she does not seem to exhibit usually.

Natsume who wanted to put some space between the both of them, hesitated for a while, but in the end, he could not and return that kiss with a fervor, slipping a hand up to the side of her face as he cupped it, whilst the other circled around of her waist still.

"We should stop," he said to her, pulling her away from him for a moment as he tries to stable himself.

"Mnnh? Why?" she asked him, wanting to go in for another kiss.

"…" This time he had nothing to say, or mostly, not knowing what to say about the double meaning in her words as he looked at her, but that also gave her the opportunity to press in for another kiss again.

Even when he manages to somehow get her out of the car and back into his apartment, Kagome was being a little clingy and sticky to him behaving too alluringly in his view and seducing him just about every moment along the way. And he found it difficult that once he had a taste, he was hooked onto her taste despite him trying to resist it.

Kagome drew him in rather aggressively, and quickly, rocking his already wavering resistance to the temptation that she is spinning unknowingly.

 _"To hell with it,"_ Natsume thought to himself, giving in too quickly to her as they quickly tumble into the sheets, legs tangled together, body sweating as they got hot and messy with hungry need and the urge of their body.

Though when they woke up the next day, Kagome had been too embarrassed and avoided him, talking to one another only when it is needed in regards to their work. Natsume was conflicted however over the things that had changed things between them over that one-week, and had gone through more cigarettes than he had usually.

"If you move a little too late, you'll be missing out," his colleague said from beside of him to Natsume as he paused in his work to lean back in his chair to turn his eyes towards Natsume.

"What are you talking about," Natsume asked his friend with a annoyed look upon his face.

"You know whom I'm referring to," he said before turning away to resume doing his work again.

Natsume did not say a thing, but turned his head towards to Kagome who was working away on her assigned work, talking over the phone as she smiled to it. He looked at her for a moment too long before averting his eyes away to reach for his pack of cigarettes unconsciously.

"Kagome?" Natsume called out as he found Kagome when lunch came about, feeling awkward because of the other colleagues that are still in the office.

"Yes?"

"Erm…join me for lunch? I heard that there's a really good Sichuan restaurant nearby," he suggested, inviting him as he looked at her with unease.

"Hmn?" looking at Natsume somewhat surprised at this sudden invite.

"Lunch, we need to eat as well, why not together," Natsume shrugged as he asked her in a nonchalant manner, but did not hide his anxious feelings.

Kagome looked at him for a moment too long before smiling at him as she agreed, causing him to feel even more awkward and nervous as to his behavior and a number of other reasoning.

He had already gotten to this far, so Natsume ended up grinding his teeth together and pulling himself together as he continued on what he had started.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Not too sure if there is anyone reading all these one shot, but I hope that you guys enjoy it. Take care.


End file.
